Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow
by HotChilePepper
Summary: Dexter is planning to bring Raven a warm pizza dinner on a cold, snowy December night. Is that all that Dexter has in store for her though? Read and find out! This story is based on the song "Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow" by Glen Campbell.


**Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow**

It was a cold December night, and Dexter was coming to drop off a pizza dinner at Raven's house. The weather forecast said there were chances of snow, but nothing was going to stop this date. "Bring it on weather," is all Dexter could think of.

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful," Dexter informed his true love, who was sitting on her couch.

"And the fire is so delightful," Raven said motioning for Dexter to come sit with her on the couch.

"And since we've no place to go," Dexter said.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow," Raven finished for him.

"It doesn't show signs of stopping," Dexter informed as he looked out the window at the heavily falling snow.

"I've got some corn for popping," Raven told her boyfriend, thinking that popcorn would go lovely with the pizza that they were already going to share.

The lights were turned way down low.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" Dexter and Raven cheered as they kissed in the darkness.

After they had kissed good night Dexter hated going out in the storm.

"But, if you really hold me tight, I'll the way home I'll be warm," Dexter slyly insisted, as he pulled Raven into a warm embrace.

The fire was slowly dying, but Raven and Dexter were still good bye-ing.

"As long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow," Raven laughed as she gave Dexter one last kiss to his lips.

"Raven, I love you very much. I can't stop loving you, and I never will. To me, your even prettier than the glistening snow that is falling on the perfectly evergreen trees. Raven Queen, would you do me the honor in becoming my bride?" Dexter romantically rambled on.

"I don't know what to say," Raven said in awe.

"Yes?" Dexter guessed.

"Well yes, of course!" Raven said as she hugged Dexter, and pushed him into the freshly fallen snow.

The snow covered Dexter like a blanket. He reached his head up, and kissed Raven. He was so happy. They kissed for a good 5 minutes. They finally got up off the snow, and Dexter put the engagement ring on Raven's left ring finger. It looked so natural sitting on Raven's finger. She knew their relationship was definitely meant to be at that point. The ring was silver, and it was diamond encrusted. The diamonds looped inward and outward to create an infinity sign, to resemble their infinite love for each other.

"Dexter, it's breathtaking! It must have cost a fortune," Raven gasped in the rings beauty.

"Well, yes it did, but I would get anything for you, my charming queen," Dexter sincerely said kind of making a pun, since Raven's last name was Queen, and it would soon change to Charming.

"I still can't believe that you did all of this for me,' Raven said in awe.

"Well, you better believe it, because there's more where that came from," Dexter said.

"You're to kind. You don't have to go now, if you don't want to," Raven said to her now fiancé, "You can wait until the storm dies down."

"Ok, I guess I'll stay, if you'll have me," Dexter said.

"Of course I'll have you, I mean you're going to be my husband someday," Raven replied.

"So, what are we going to do?" Dexter asked.

"I guess we can play Scrabble," Raven suggested.

Raven and Dexter switched out spelling words, and they finally ended up with the board saying, "And They Lived Happily Ever After."

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry that this story was so short! I feel awful! This story isn't that long anyway, so please don't hate me for writing such a short story about Dexter and Raven! I know I added a lot of stuff to the song, but can you blame me? I was just trying to add something that I thought would make the Dexven fans even happier if I added the engagement. Plus, this is how I would envision Dexter and Raven's engagement scene to look like. If anyone has anymore Christmas or winter story ideas for me, I'm totally open. Just make sure you either PM me if you have an account, or just review suggestions in the comment section. Whichever you prefer. Speaking about reviewing, I would totally appreciate it if you leave a comment in the comment section! Have a nice day, after noon, or night, depending on when you are reading this! (Oh, by the way this story was written based off of the song "Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow" by Glen Campbell.) I definitely hoped that you enjoyed!**


End file.
